Bratja
by Dikana
Summary: Todos sabían que Sirius odiaba Grimmauld Place porque le recordaba todas las cosas horribles que había hecho su familia. Pero nadie terminaba de comprender que también le recordaba las cosas horribles que había hecho él. Homenaje a los hermanos Black


N/A: ¡Hola a todos! xD Bienvenidos una vez más a otro de los regalos de aniversario que me estoy regalando a mí misma para celebrar mis 5 años en FFnet.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir sobre este fic… simplemente que espero que lo leáis con una caja de pañuelitos al lado. Yo los necesité. Está ambientado en la OdF, y es un pequeño homenaje a los hermanos Black: Sirius y Regulus.

Lo he titulado _Batja_ porque es la canción que he estado escuchando ininterrumpidamente mientras lo escribía. Y he tardado dos o tres días en escribirlo, así que he rayado bastante el pobre mp3. Es una de las canciones más increíbles de la BSO de Full Metal Alchemist, de esas que consiguen ponerle a uno los pelos de punta. Se traduce "Hermanos", pero no escribí esto en forma de songfic porque la letra no encaja del todo con Sirius y Regulus. Y menos en la parte esa de "querida madre, dulce madre"… como que no pega mucho con Walburga, ¿no? xD

Recomiendo a los que se metan aquí que la escuchen antes de ponerse a leer. Repito lo mismo de siempre, en youtube la encuentras sólo con poner "bratja" en el buscador. Y además el primer enlace que te sale creo que es el de un amv de Full Metal, en el que te ponen la traducción de la canción en subtítulos mientras va sonando.

Creo que voy a empezar a cobrarle a youtube por la publicidad que le estoy haciendo…

Disfrutad de la lectura. ¡Y nos vemos abajo! xD

--------------

_**Bratja**_

Lo primero que encontró Remus Lupin al traspasar el umbral de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, aquella fría y lluviosa noche de finales de otoño, fue la figura bastante penosa de Sirius Black, derrumbado sobre la mesa, absolutamente solo. Remus no necesitó comerse mucho el coco para averiguar qué había estado haciendo su amigo durante las largas horas de soledad en la vieja casa de sus padres. Sobre la mesa había una botella medio vacía ya de vino, pero por el suelo pudo distinguir algunas más, vacías del todo. De hecho, el olor característico de aquella bebida era tan penetrante que consiguió hacerle arrugar la nariz.

- Sirius –musitó, acercándose a él con un suspiro mientras dejaba por el camino el húmedo abrigo en el respaldo de una silla-. Sirius… Vamos, despierta. Espero que no te haya dado un coma etílico, porque si no menuda gracia…

Black no contestó. Ni siquiera se movió o dio señales de vida cuando Remus lo zarandeó suavemente. Y el antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras volvió a suspirar, aunque su expresión parecía más triste que preocupada.

- Sirius –repitió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su amigo-, oye, muévete… Venga, ya estoy aquí, vamos a hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te apetece romper fotos de tu madre? Vamos, colabora un poco, ¿quieres? Me quedaré contigo un par de días, estoy libre…

Él siguió sin reaccionar. Pero, al moverlo para intentar despertarlo, Remus se dio cuenta de que estaba echado sobre algo que tenía pinta de ser un cuaderno o un bloc de dibujo, totalmente amarillento y ajado por los años. Sus ojos se agrandaron poco a poco por la sorpresa y, empujando a Sirius otra vez, tiró de una esquina y sacó el cuadernillo de debajo de los brazos cruzados del moreno. Una vez a la vista, quedó patente que había pertenecido a un niño. Los garabatos eran apenas reconocibles, aunque parecían representar formas humanas, en actitudes tan típicas como paseando por el campo bajo un sol radiante, o jugando junto a un río lleno hasta la saturación de peces de colores.

Remus pasó varias hojas con curiosidad. Los dibujos se iban perfeccionando conforme avanzaba el cuaderno. Todos tenían una fecha escrita con la mano firme de un adulto a pie de página, remontándose a más de treinta años atrás. Sonrió a medias al pensar que aquel compendio de obras de arte de época preescolar pertenecía a hombre que yacía a su lado, borracho, pero, cuando terminó de pasar las hojas y cerró el cuaderno para ver por fin la tapa, el nombre que apareció escrito allí, con caligrafía alargada y perfecta, lo dejó momentáneamente estático. Algo helado y viscoso pareció instalarse en su estómago. Y todo, las botellas vacías, la cogorza de Sirius e incluso la humedad que manchaba algunas de las hojas del bloc, sin saber si eran babas o lágrimas, cobraron sentido.

- No se te puede dejar solo –masculló, en parte molesto y en parte aún más triste que antes, y agarró a Sirius de un brazo sin más contemplaciones para sacudirlo con fuerza y obligarlo a incorporarse-. ¿Por qué has entrado en su cuarto? Siempre dices que te da nauseas entrar allí. ¿A esto te dedicas cuando no estamos? ¡Sirius, despierta de una vez!

Perdiendo la paciencia, sacó la varita y apuntó a la cara de su compañero, que ahora quedaba vuelta hacia el techo y colgándole del cuello, porque Remus lo había recostado en el respaldo de la silla. Un chorro de agua fría impactó en el rostro de Sirius Black, que se estremeció violentamente por la sorpresa y por fin pareció recobrar ciertos signos vitales. El hombre tosió, atragantándose, tosió aún más fuerte, estornudó, gruñó y, finalmente, se incorporó poco a poco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si temiera que ésta saliera rodando.

- Voy a matarte, Reggie… -dejó escapar con voz tomada y pastosa, apretándose la mano contra los ojos.

- No soy Reggie –se apresuró a corregir Remus, mortalmente serio, chasqueando los dedos junto al oído de Sirius con la vaga intención de espabilarlo-. Soy Remus Lupin. ¿Me reconoces? Estamos en 1995 y tenemos 38 años, no 6. ¿Ves cuántos dedos tengo aquí?

Sirius agitó una mano en un gesto de exasperación, apartando la de su amigo con un leve golpe, gruñendo otra vez.

- Joder, Moony, estate quieto de una vez –espetó, frunciendo el rostro entero como si el cerebro estuviera a punto de estallarle-. Sí, sí, ya sé en qué año estamos y no hace falta que me recuerdes la edad que tengo… No me trates como si fuese un desequilibrado mental…

Remus se lo quedó mirando sin cambiar de expresión y agarró el cuaderno de dibujo, alzándolo para que Sirius viera la portada, en la que brillaba la leyenda de: _Regulus Black_.

- ¿Por qué has entrado en la habitación de Regulus? –preguntó sin más-. Creí que habíamos acordado que esa habitación no la tocaría nadie, ni siquiera tú. Dijiste que no era necesario limpiarla, ni revisarla, ni abrirla siquiera…

Sirius, que mantenía la cabeza entre las manos, acodado sobre la mesa, no miró el bloc. Ni siquiera pareció haber oído a Remus. Simplemente dejó escapar, en voz muy baja:

- Estaba lloviendo… sonaron los truenos… y pensé que tendría miedo.

Remus parpadeó.

- ¿Qué quieres de…?

Pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el potente golpe que provocó la cabeza de Sirius contra la mesa cuando éste se volvió a derrumbar.

--------------

_A Sirius le gustaba la lluvia. Londres era, por lo general, una ciudad gris. En otoño, invierno y primavera llovía muchísimo. Y él disfrutaba enormemente en especial de las tormentas nocturnas, cuando, arrebujado en la cama, bajo las mantas calentitas, oía las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el techo o el cristal y los truenos que parecían sacudir el cielo entero, y veía el resplandor de los relámpagos iluminando la oscuridad con su luz. _

_Le gustaba la lluvia, sí, y las tormentas fuertes más todavía._

_Por eso se quedaba levantado por la noche, mirando por la ventana, después de que su madre pasara dando el último aviso para que se acostara de una vez y apagara todas las luces, cerrando la puerta tras ella._

_Y por eso, cuando aquella noche oyó pasos en el corredor y sintió que alguien se aproximaba a su cuarto, tuvo que saltar del alfeizar y prácticamente volar hasta su cama, para meterse de golpe dentro y cubrirse con las mantas hasta las orejas. Cuando el pomo de la puerta giró, vacilante, Sirius ya estaba haciéndose el dormido con una maestría perfeccionada durante sus 8 años de vida. Si era su madre la que venía a echar una ojeada para asegurarse de que se había acostado, no pensaba permitir que lo pillara despierto. Irse con el trasero calentito a la cama no era algo que le entusiasmara especialmente._

_Oyó la puerta abrirse. _

_Silencio. _

_La puerta se volvió a cerrar._

_Y el niño dejó escapar el aire lentamente con un suspiro, relajándose. La idea de levantarse otra vez para seguir viendo llover desde la ventana pasó por su mente, pero ahora que lo pensaba… en la cama se estaba demasiado a gusto como para volver a moverse. Así que se removió, acomodándose mejor para dormir. Y en ese momento notó que no estaba solo allí dentro. El susto que se llevó lo hizo brincar en la cama e incorporarse de un salto, sentándose con el corazón en la boca._

_- ¡Regulus! –exclamó en un susurro con tono de reproche._

_Su hermano pequeño, que estaba en pleno proceso de meterse subrepticiamente en su cama, se quedó estático, con las mantas levantadas y una pierna dentro y otra fuera, y lo miró con los ojos enormes e inocentes de quien acaba de ser pillado en plena travesura y espera salir ileso ablandando el corazón de su captor._

_- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –masculló Sirius, frunciendo el ceño con la clara intención de echarlo de un empujón._

_- Déjame dormir contigo…_

_- ¡Ni hablar! No pienso arriesgarme a que te hagas pis en la cama._

_- ¡Yo no me hago pis en la cama!_

_- Ah, pues que yo recuerde anteayer te lo hiciste._

_- ¡No es verdad! ¡Se me cayó encima el vaso de agua cuando estaba bebiendo!_

_- Sí, claro, eso dicen todos…_

_La discusión verbal estaba siendo aderezada por un forcejeo entre ambos niños, en el que Sirius intentaba echar a Regulus de su cama mientras éste hacía todo lo posible por terminar de meterse dentro._

_- ¡Quita ya! ¡Te he dicho que te largues!_

_- ¡No! ¡Déjame dormir contigo, te prometo que no me haré pis!_

_- ¡Eso no se puede prometer, puedes hacerte pis dormido!_

_- ¡No, de verdad, no lo haré!_

_- ¡He dicho que no! ¡Vete a tu habitación!_

_Un fuerte relámpago iluminó la estancia entera, atrayendo la atención de los niños hacia la ventana, y, al segundo siguiente, un potente trueno sacudió la casa, como si estuviera pasándoles una estampida justo por encima de la cabeza. Regulus ahogó un grito y, abandonando toda lucha con su hermano mayor, se llevó las manos a los oídos, apretándolas con fuerza, y se hizo un ovillo, aterrorizado, cerrando los ojos. Sirius lo miró tan sorprendido que se olvidó de sus intentos por echarlo de la cama. Pasado el ruido, podía oír la trabajosa respiración del más pequeño de los dos, y sus gimoteos que anunciaban los próximos sollozos._

_- ¿Qué haces? –inquirió el mayor, mirándolo de arriba abajo como si acabase de transformarse en un hipogrifo._

_- Me dan miedo los truenos –balbuceó Regulus, y lo miró con los ojos brillando de lágrimas contenidas._

_- ¡Venga ya! A ti nunca te han dado miedo los truenos._

_- Pero yo…_

_- Que no me vas a convencer para que te deje quedarte, ¡vete ya! _

_Lo empujó de nuevo, pero esta vez, en vez de resistirse, Regulus soltó un sollozo bien audible._

_- Por favor… -gimoteó, sorbiendo ruidosamente por la nariz-, Sirius… sniff… por favor… d-deja que me quede… n-no me haré pis, de verdad…_

_El niño iba a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro. Y Sirius sabía muy bien que, si Regulus se ponía a llorar, su madre los oiría definitivamente y vendría a ver qué estaba pasando. Eso tampoco era algo que lo entusiasmara…_

_- Está bien, está bien, pero cierra ya el pico, so memo._

_Sorbiendo aún por la nariz y pasándose las mangas del pijama por la cara para secarse las lágrimas que ya había empezado a derramar, Regulus terminó de meterse en la cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo las mantas, al lado de su hermano mayor, que se echó de lado dándole la espalda, con la boca torcida en una mueca, enfurruñado. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, pero Regulus siguió sorbiendo por la nariz._

_- No te limpies los mocos en la almohada –lo reprendió Sirius de mal humor, girando un poco la cabeza para hablarle por encima del hombro-, que luego me doy la vuelta y me los pringo en la cara._

_- N-no me estoy limpiando los m-mocos en tu almohada, i-idiota…_

_Hubo un nuevo relámpago, seguido de inmediato por un trueno abrumador, y Regulus se encogió violentamente, reprimiendo una exclamación y tapándose los oídos otra vez. Sirius frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Y tampoco dijo nada en las siguientes siete veces que ocurrió aquella reacción por parte de su hermano. Pero su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez más._

_- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –estalló por fin, tras el octavo trueno que sacudió a Regulus, volviéndose finalmente hacia él-. ¡Así no hay quién duerma! ¡Te vas a ir a tu cuarto, te lo advierto!_

_El niño ni siquiera abrió los ojos, que mantenía fuertemente cerrados. Pero empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas otra vez e hizo un puchero que no le dio buena espina a su compañero de cama. Renegando por lo bajo, Sirius se incorporó, rebuscó entre los cajones de su mesilla de noche hasta dar con un pañuelo de tela usado que estaba por ahí hecho un gurruño, y se lo pasó a Regulus, que se sonó la nariz en el acto, secándose después la cara. Mientras lo veía estremecerse por otro trueno más, la expresión de Sirius se suavizó, y arrugó la frente con consternación._

_- ¿Desde cuándo tienes miedo a los truenos? –preguntó en voz baja, algo más cordial que la empleada hasta el momento._

_- Desde que… desde que os fuisteis a celebrar el cumpleaños de la prima Bella –explicó Regulus, tragándose las lágrimas para devolverle la mirada a Sirius. Sus ojos claros, grises como los de su hermano mayor, brillaban en la penumbra._

_- ¿Ese día que te tuviste que quedar solo en casa con Kreacher porque tenías fiebre y madre no podía cancelar lo de ir a la fiesta?_

_- S-sí… Había tormenta, y tuve mucho miedo._

_- Jo, no me extraña. Yo también me traumatizaría si tuviera que quedarme solo con Kreacher durante una tormenta._

_Sirius rió por lo bajo su propio chiste y Regulus, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos llorosos, sonrió también. Pero otro trueno rompió el momento y lo obligó a taparse las orejas una vez más. Así estaba, intentando aislarse de aquel sonido tan terrorífico, cuando notó que Sirius le colocaba una mano sobre el lacio pelo negro, dándole unas palmaditas de ánimo como si él fuese la experiencia personificada._

_- No te preocupes –soltó con aire sabio-. Si te dejas los oídos tapados, no los oirás tanto y no te asustarán._

_Regulus, con la inocencia propia de un pequeño de 6 años y con la devoción que le hacía creer a pies juntillas lo que decía su hermano mayor, por estúpido que fuera, no apartó las manos de sus oídos esa vez. Y, no se sabe si por la sugestión en sí, o porque de verdad funcionaba el método, el trueno siguiente no le asustó apenas. Eso le hizo sentirse más animado y volvió a sonreír._

_- Puedo quedarme así –comentó-. Así tampoco te oiré roncar._

_- ¡Yo no ronco, mocoso! Mira que te vas a tu habitación, ¿eh?_

_- ¡No, no!_

_Sirius reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar lo fácilmente manipulable que era el pequeño. No solía sentirse orgulloso de su posición de "hermano mayor", a fin de cuentas eso sólo le había aportado menos atención todavía por parte de sus padres, pasar a ser el responsable directo de todo lo sospechoso que ocurriera en la casa y la cargante tarea de tener que cuidar siempre de Regulus, como si fuese un adulto responsable y no otro niño apenas dos años mayor. Normalmente, tener un hermano le parecía un asco. _

_Pero había otros momentos (momentos como aquél) en los que cuidar de Regulus no estaba tan mal. Le gustaba ver admiración, respeto y dependencia en los ojos claros del menor de los Black cuando lo miraba a él. Eso le hacía sentirse importante, necesario, útil. Regulus representaba una serie de obligaciones, deberes y responsabilidades destinados únicamente a él. Ahora tenía un motivo para estar allí: tenía que servir de guía a su hermano pequeño._

_Llevado quizá por ese repentino orgullo de hermano, no se apartó ni protestó cuando Regulus se acurrucó contra él para dormir, cubriéndose aún las orejas con las manos. Y quizá fuera también eso mismo lo que le llevó a rodear al niño con un brazo por los hombros, intentando darle seguridad. Él no tardó ni medio minuto en terminar de pegarse a Sirius y abrazarlo con fuerza, respirando aliviado como si hubiese hallado al fin el refugio que llevaba siglos buscando. Y Sirius, de nuevo, no se apartó._

_- Hermano… -musitó Regulus, en voz muy queda._

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Si mañana también llueve… ¿puedo venir otra vez a dormir contigo?_

_- Depende de si esta noche te haces pis o no._

_Ambos rieron por lo bajo._

_- Sirius…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cuando tenga miedo… ¿tú vas a cuidar de mí?_

_Sirius suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, como si aceptara pacientemente su misión en la vida._

_- Para eso están los hermanos mayores, Reggie. Que yo sepa._

_Se quedaron dormidos casi a la vez, arropados por el calor mutuo y por el susurro de la lluvia. _

_Aquella noche, Sirius se durmió sintiéndose responsable de otra vida además de la suya. _

_Aquella noche, Regulus durmió con la seguridad de que nada malo podría ocurrirle jamás. _

--------------

Para Remus, la verdadera dificultad de acarrear a Sirius escaleras arriba no radicaba en lo que éste pudiera pesar, sino en que era bastante más alto que él, y no era fácil maniobrar con un peso muerto de más de 1,90 de estatura derrumbado sobre sus hombros. Cuando estuvieron a punto de escurrirse por quinta vez e irse ambos rodando escaleras abajo, Lupin resopló, hastiado, y se recordó que ese borracho era su mejor amigo, para no mandarlo a la mierda y dejarlo tirado allí mismo.

- Anda, colabora un poquito, ¿quieres? –masculló entre dientes, arrastrándolo al siguiente escalón-. Yo no soy una grúa, Sirius. No me obligues a usar el _mobilicorpus_.

Sirius hizo un vago intento por mantenerse sobre sus propios pies y la carga que descansaba sobre los hombros de Remus se aligeró un poco, permitiéndole volver a respirar con cierta normalidad.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación para que duermas la mona y te prepararé algo de café, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No –la voz de Sirius parecía surgir de ultratumba.

Aunque tenía la cabeza inclinada en esos momentos, y el lacio y largo pelo negro ocultaba su expresión a ojos de su amigo, Remus sabía que estaba pálido como la cera, ojeroso y con la mirada vidriosa. Apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío al recordar que ése era el aspecto cadavérico que el moreno lucía cuando escapó de Azkaban. Hacía ya más de un año que no lo veía tan mal…

- Pues a ver si escarmientas y te lo piensas dos veces la próxima vez que decidas pillarte la borrachera del siglo para matar el tiempo –lo reprendió, medio en broma medio en serio, con la esperanza de aligerar un poco el denso abatimiento que destilaba Black por todos sus poros-. Jamás imaginé que esto ocurriría a estas alturas… No había tenido que cargar contigo borracho desde que estábamos en séptimo. Ya somos mayorcitos para este tipo de cosas, Padfoot.

Sirius rió entre dientes.

- Jamie cargaba con Peter –dejó escapar.

- ¿Qué?

- James cargaba con Peter –repitió Sirius, un poco más alto-. ¿Te acuerdas? Nuestra última borrachera en Hogsmeade, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar el colegio, para celebrar nuestra graduación.

- Sí –Remus esbozó una sonrisa-. Sí, lo recuerdo. Es verdad, James volvió al castillo cargando con Peter, y eso que estaba igual de borracho que él.

- Tú eras el único sobrio –replicó Sirius, y soltó una carcajada potente, de esas que llenaban cada rincón de la casa.

En otras circunstancias, Remus se habría alegrado de oírlo reír. Pero en esos momentos, aquella risa volvió a inundarle el corazón de tristeza, porque transmitía una amargura que apenas resultaba soportable. Arrugando la frente, se concentró todo lo que pudo en terminar de subir las escaleras lo antes posible y dejar a Sirius durmiendo en algún sitio para que se le pasaran los efectos del alcohol.

- Nunca lo conseguí –musitó de repente Black, más para sí mismo que para su amigo, con una sonrisa que parecía estar escociéndole en la cara.

Remus lo miró.

- ¿Nunca conseguiste el qué?

- Le dije que lo llevaría de juerga cuando nos graduáramos –añadió Sirius, casi abstraído-. Le dije que volvería cargando con él a casa, porque me encargaría de emborracharlo. Un hombre no es un hombre hasta que no se emborracha. Yo lo iniciaría, porque ya tendría experiencia. Se cabreaba muchísimo cuando se lo decía, ¿sabes? Siempre tuvo tolerancia cero al alcohol, un día bebió un sorbo de vino y estuvo toda la tarde vomitando…

Sirius rió otra vez, pero su risa sonó más macabra que nunca, y Remus aceleró el paso. No estaba del todo seguro de a qué se refería su amigo, pero tampoco hacía falta ser muy inteligente para comprender que ya no estaba hablando de James, Peter o ellos dos.

- Pero no lo conseguí… -la voz de Sirius era apenas audible-. Yo no lo llevé de juerga cuando se graduó… De eso debió encargarse Bellatrix, aunque no sé si le hizo falta emborracharlo o no…

- Ya basta –murmuró Remus suavemente-. Vamos, Sirius, ya basta. Necesitas dormir un poco, desconecta el cerebro. Y da gracias a que Molly no esté en la casa, o te echaría una bronca monumental.

- Molly no es la madre de Harry –gruñó de repente Sirius, como si acabara de recordar un dato importante que lo exasperaba-. Y tampoco es mi madre. Molly no me da miedo, cuando creces con Walburga Black ya no le tienes miedo a nada más que a ella…

Remus consideró más recomendable pasar por alto los desvaríos de Sirius e ignoró los siguientes comentarios incoherentes que éste dejó escapar, sobre su madre, la borrachera, el miedo y su hermano, mezclados en una macedonia de ideas embotadas que normalmente reprimía con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto que Sirius usaba cuando no estaba encerrado con Buckbeak o tirado en la cocina, Remus se encargó de meterlo en la cama y arroparlo. Black apenas pareció ser consciente de ello, porque seguía murmurando cuando su amigo salió de la habitación, negando con la cabeza.

- No se lo digas a Tonks –alcanzó a oír antes de cerrar la puerta, y la voz de Sirius sonó más amarga que nunca-. No le digas lo que he hecho…

Remus volvió a bajar a la cocina y se entretuvo en preparar un café muy fuerte, hundido en sus pensamientos mientras el denso silencio que invadía la casa lo rodeaba y le calaba hasta los huesos, provocándole escalofríos. Echó a Kreacher de una forma mucho más cortante que la acostumbrada al encontrarse con él asomando la nariz desde lo alto de las escaleras, cuando salía de nuevo con la taza de café entre sus manos. Y regresó junto a Sirius con la esperanza de devolverle algo de cordura.

Pero el hombre ya estaba dormido como un tronco cuando cruzó de nuevo el umbral de la puerta. Remus suspiró con resignación, alegrándose de verdad de que nadie más estuviese en la casa en esos momentos para ver el espectáculo. Se acercó a la cama de su amigo y dejó el café en la mesilla, quizá con la inconsciente intención de que su aroma le calmara en cierto modo la cogorza. Pero, cuando giró para marcharse otra vez, se quedó estático al captar por el rabillo del ojo "algo" a lo que Sirius se había abrazado en sueños. Incrédulo, volvió la cabeza y se inclinó sobre él para ver en sus manos el bloc de dibujo sobre el que había estado dormitando en la cocina.

No recordaba que Sirius lo hubiese llevado en la mano mientras subían las escaleras…

Él había vuelto a abrirlo, mostrando un dibujo que Remus había visto mientras pasaba las hojas abajo, pero que ahora le llamaba mucho más la atención. Eran dos figuras que pretendían representar niños, vestidos con túnicas negras y con gorros puntiagudos, luciendo sendas sonrisas en sus caras esféricas. Estudiantes de Hogwarts. Mirando la fecha del pie de página, se dio cuenta de que pertenecía al verano del 1968, poco antes de que Sirius, él y los demás ingresaran al colegio.

Remus se apresuró a salir de la habitación, con una sensación muy rara en el pecho. Y, cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, se quedó apoyado contra ella, perdiendo la mirada en algún punto del suelo.

_No le digas a Tonks lo que he hecho…_

En un primer momento, había creído que con esas palabras Sirius se refería a su borrachera. Que no le contara a Tonks la actitud tan deprimente del primo de su madre. Pero… ahora que lo pensaba… tal vez Sirius no se había referido a eso. Tal vez sus recuerdos habían volado hacia algo mucho peor.

Y volvió a la cocina, intentando olvidar la imagen de aquel dibujo infantil… y la de la almohada de Sirius, manchada de lágrimas.

--------------

_Asomándose por encima del hombro de Regulus sin que éste se diera cuenta de su presencia, Sirius observó con escéptica curiosidad los garabatos que estaba dibujando su hermano con aire concentrado. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja._

_- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Dos morcillas con gorro?_

_Regulus se sobresaltó ante sus palabras y, de un brinco, se echó sobre el dibujo, tapándolo celosamente con los brazos._

_- ¡No! –bramó ofendido, haciéndole burla a Sirius-. ¡Déjame en paz!_

_- ¡No te estoy haciendo nada! Todavía…_

_- ¡Madre, Sirius me está fastidiando!_

_Walburga Black, que se encontraba reunida con tía Druella y otra mujer más que los niños no conocían, inmersas en una conversación que tenía pinta de ser de lo más interesante, en la que la prima Bellatrix parecía ser la protagonista, mientras tomaban el té de la tarde, interrumpió su perorata sobre las ventajas de un matrimonio concertado y volvió el rostro hacia sus dos hijos, que ocupaban uno de los rincones del salón._

_- Sirius, deja de molestar a tu hermano –soltó con voz potente, fulminando a su primogénito con una mirada dura de ceño fruncido._

_Y, sin más, se volvió otra vez y retomó la conversación donde la había dejado. Regulus, triunfante, le sacó la lengua a Sirius en gesto de superioridad, regodeándose en su victoria. Éste lo miró con los ojos entornados y, antes de que su hermano pudiera reaccionar, le atrapó la lengua entre dos dedos y tiró de ella, riéndose socarronamente._

_- ¡Ahhh! –lloriqueó Regulus-. ¡Madre!_

_- ¡Sirius! –exclamó de inmediato la mujer, aunque no había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir-. ¡Por última vez, compórtate!_

_El muchacho, que había cumplido ya los 11 años hacía unos meses escasos, se enderezó con cara de aburrimiento y adoptó la postura de heredero-supremo-rico-sangre-limpia que a su madre tanto le gustaba lucir en público. Walburga pareció satisfecha con la pantomima, porque los ignoró una vez más y siguió dándole a la lengua con sus compañeras de tertulia._

_- Eres un memo acusica –murmuró Sirius, mirando a Regulus con los ojos entornados y la barbilla alta, como el gigante que se dirige a un gusano._

_- Me da igual –masculló éste, sin mirar a Sirius a la cara, y retomó su dibujo, intentando echarse encima todo lo posible para que el otro no lo viera._

_Inclinándose hasta acodarse en el respaldo de la silla de Regulus, el heredero de los Black volvió a echar una ojeada por encima de su hombro._

_- Pero qué feto de dibujo –dejó escapar, como quién no quiere la cosa, sonriendo maliciosamente para sus adentros, disfrutando al máximo aquella sesión de pique-. De verdad que te está quedando como el culo…_

_Regulus tomó aire._

_- ¡MADREEE! –berreó, tan alto que hasta las mujeres se sobresaltaron-. ¡Sirius no me deja trabajar en paz!_

_- ¡Madreee! –imitó Sirius, con tono mojigato-. ¡Regulus dibuja tan mal que está hiriendo mi sensibilidad!_

_Pero la trifulca entre ambos niños murió en el acto cuando la sombra de Walburga, que se había levantado para acercarse, se cernió sobre ellos. Los dos levantaron la vista, con ojos asustados, justo un segundo antes de que su madre agarrara con fuerza a cada uno de una oreja, haciéndolos gimotear._

_- Basta ya –gruñó la mujer entre dientes, inclinándose hacia sus hijos con aspecto amenazador-. Sólo voy a deciros esto una vez: vuestra madre está tratando asuntos importantes con la tía Druella y la señora Lestrange. Como volváis a hacer alguna estupidez, esta noche os vais a ir los dos calentitos a la cama, ¿ha quedado claro? Sirius, hijo, me tienes tan harta que estoy deseando que llegue septiembre de una vez para perderte de vista un rato. Y tú, Regulus, deja de picarle al anzuelo a tu hermano, que sabes de sobra que sólo hace esto para fastidiarte. Ahora, si queréis seguir haciendo tonterías, largaos del salón de una buena vez. No quiero volver a oír vuestras estúpidas discusiones hasta que se vayan las visitas._

_Dicho esto, los soltó con un último tirón que provocó los gruñidos de los niños y se alejó otra vez hacia su sitio, sin perder en ningún momento su majestuoso aire de dama noble imperturbable. Sirius, con una mueca de disgusto y dolor en la cara, siguió la trayectoria de su madre con ojos chispeantes, frotándose la oreja magullada. Regulus, por su parte, se cubrió su oreja con una mano, sin levantar la cabeza, y se tragó las lágrimas que le habían inundado los ojos claros sin decir ni pío._

_- ¿Ya estás contento, idiota? –le masculló por lo bajo Sirius, lanzándole una mirada de reproche._

_Regulus no contestó. Siguió inmerso en su dibujo, aunque la mano con la que sujetaba la pluma le temblaba levemente. Sirius tampoco continuó la discusión. Se dejó caer con aburrimiento en la silla que había al lado de la de su hermano y se acodó en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre las manos, para quedarse contemplando el desarrollo del dibujo, como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer (y, de hecho, no lo tenía) Ignorando su presencia, Regulus continuó, esmerándose con auténtica dedicación. A cada rato cogía el borrador mágico que tenía al lado para borrar la tinta y perfeccionar los trazos que no le convencían. Fruncía el ceño con concentración, abstraído. Y, finalmente, Sirius tuvo que admitir que su hermano pequeño, para tener 9 años, no dibujaba mal del todo. Era posible que, si seguía practicando, lo hiciera bastante bien en el futuro…_

_- ¿Ya has terminado? –inquirió con fingido aire somnoliento, al ver que Regulus dejaba la pluma y observaba el resultado final con la cabeza ladeada-. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué es?_

_- Cómo si te importara –murmuró el pequeño con expresión adusta, y empezó a recoger todos sus materiales de dibujo._

_- Oye, una cosa es que me importe un pito, y otra que no tenga curiosidad por averiguar qué representan esas dos morcillas con gorro._

_Regulus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con esa mirada gélida que tanto él como Sirius habían heredado de su padre._

_- ¡Somos nosotros, idiota!_

_Sirius se quedó estático por un segundo. Luego parpadeó. Y, por último, soltó una carcajada._

_- ¡No te rías! –protestó Regulus, con las mejilla sonrojadas y aspecto ofendidísimo. _

_Walburga les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria desde su posición, al otro lado del salón, y eso bastó para acallar las risas del mayor de los dos. Apretando los labios para reprimirse, Sirius le quitó el cuaderno a su hermano de las manos y observó el dibujo de cerca, intentando identificarse a sí mismo en él._

_- Yo no tengo la cabeza tan redonda –comentó divertido, y dirigió una afilada mirada a Regulus-. Pero tú sí._

_El menor de los Black le arrancó de nuevo el bloc a Sirius, dedicándole una mueca de desafío, alzando la barbilla en otro gesto heredado de Orion Black._

_- Pues a madre le gustan mis dibujos –exclamó con orgullo-. Dice que va a conseguirme un tutor que me dé clases de pintura._

_- Ánimo –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco-. Espero que den más fruto que mis clases de música. _

_- Tus clases de música dieron fruto –replicó Regulus, de nuevo sin mirarlo, distraído en guardar dentro de un estuche la pluma, la tinta y el borrador-. Tocas muy bien el piano._

_Sirius fue a replicar, pero se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Y nunca terminó de entender por qué._

_- Sirius… -el niño aprovechó el momentáneo bloqueo de su hermano mayor para tornarse algo más serio, quizá incluso triste-, cuando te vayas a Hogwarts… ¿vas a volver en vacaciones?_

_Él, nuevamente, no supo qué contestar. En su cabeza bailaba la respuesta de: "¿Yo? ¿Para qué, para soportarte a ti, so memo? ¡Ni lo sueñes!". Pero no pudo decir aquello. No pudo porque aquellas dos morcillas con gorro que había dibujado Regulus eran en realidad dos hermanos cogidos de la mano con sus uniformes de Hogwarts. Y, por alguna razón, aquel descubrimiento le había descolocado algo por dentro._

_- Ya veré –contestó ambiguamente._

_Un denso y extraño silencio cayó sobre ellos. Un silencio que a Sirius no le gustó nada. Regulus torció la boca y, cerrando el bloc, lo guardó también dentro del estuche de cuero._

_- No te preocupes, si sigues teniendo miedo de los truenos podrás irte a dormir con madre y padre –soltó de repente el mayor, en un intento que a él le pareció desesperado por recuperar la ironía y la socarronería que salpicaban siempre las discusiones de ambos niños. _

_- ¡Ya no le tengo miedo a los truenos! –Regulus, como siempre, le picó el anzuelo de inmediato._

_- Pues bien que lloriqueabas el otro día cuando viniste a dormir conmigo otra vez._

_- ¡Eso no fue "el otro día", fue hace más de cuatro meses!_

_- ¡Bueno, cuatro meses! ¡Una eternidad, vamos!_

_- ¡Eres idiota!_

_De no ser porque Walburga eligió ese preciso momento para carraspear sonoramente en gesto de advertencia, una batalla campal entre los niños se habría iniciado en pleno salón. Pero a ambos les picaban aún las orejas y no querían repetir experiencia tan pronto._

_- Estate tranquilo, hermanito –entonó Sirius, medio derrumbado sobre la mesa y dirigiéndole una sonrisa sarcástica a Regulus, que lo miraba a él con seriedad-. Ya volveré, no me voy a ir para siempre. Mientras, aprovecha tus clases de dibujo, a ver si para cuando vuelva has perfeccionado las morcillas._

_Regulus le estampó el estuche de cuero a su hermano mayor en la cabeza. Y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_- ¡OS HE DICHO QUE OS COMPORTÉIS! –bramó Walburga, ya harta-. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, VAMOS! ¡FUERA, FUERA!_

_Sirius puso pies en polvorosa y huyó corriendo, la risa compitiendo con el miedo en su rostro. Regulus lo siguió, pisándole los talones, abrazado a su estuche y con obvia expresión de terror en la cara. Una vez fuera del salón y del alcance de la ira de su madre, los dos subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta el siguiente piso, con la intención de poner el mayor espacio posible entre ellos y la señora Black. Y, al llegar al rellano en penumbra, Regulus, que jadeaba por la carrera, se detuvo poco a poco y se derrumbó, sentándose en el último escalón, encogiéndose. Sirius había seguido trotando por el pasillo, pero se paró también al ver que su hermano no lo seguía y volvió sobre sus pasos para inclinarse hacia él con curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué le ocurría._

_- ¿Ya estás llorando otra vez, memito?_

_- ¡No! –Regulus alzó la cabeza en el acto, mirándolo con el ceño duramente fruncido, y volvió a sacarle la lengua con descaro._

_- Deja de hacer eso, Reggie –advirtió su hermano, alzando una ceja-. Sabes que odio que me saques la lengua, un día te la voy a cortar._

_Regulus la sacó aún más, acompañando el gesto con una insolente onomatopeya. Sirius hizo amago de agarrarle la lengua otra vez, y el niño cerró la boca de inmediato, apartándose con rapidez. Riéndose por lo bajo de su reacción, Sirius se sentó a su lado._

_- A ver, ¿qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, mocoso?_

_El otro no contestó enseguida. Se limitó a hundirse de hombros otra vez, muy serio, mirando hacia la oscuridad de la escalera._

_- No quiero que te vayas a Hogwarts –confesó por fin en voz muy baja, casi con aire enfurruñado-. Seguro que allí te olvidas de mí. No vas a volver hasta el próximo verano y yo me quedaré aquí solo todo el año._

_- Pero ¿qué dices? –renegó Sirius con exasperación, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No voy a dejar de quererte. En primer lugar, nunca te he querido._

_Bromas como aquélla se daban a diario entre ellos. Siempre. Y siempre desembocaban en peleas de almohadas o luchas a brazos partido para tirarse de los pelos el uno al otro, y demás actividades interesantes que sacaban de quicio a su madre. Pero esta vez, Regulus no replicó, ni lo enfrentó, ni se enfadó y le dedicó su típica mirada asesina. Sólo se encogió aún más y arrugó la frente, agachando tanto la cabeza que Sirius apenas podía ver su expresión._

_- Reggie –murmuró, sorprendido. Su hermano no contestó, y él se inclinó hacia él, buscando su mirada-. Eh, Regulus. Es broma, estúpido. Claro que voy a volver a casa. No podría olvidarme de ti ni aunque quisiera, idiota. ¿Qué tipo de hermano te crees que soy?_

_Regulus levantó la vista y lo miró. No estaba llorando, como habría hecho de ser más pequeño. Pero sus ojos claros brillaban con algo que Sirius no pudo identificar. Una seriedad adulta totalmente desconocida para él. Fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que estaba creciendo: su hermano también estaba dejando de ser un crío a una velocidad alarmante._

_- ¿Me prometes que vas a volver?_

_Aquella pregunta sonó tan ridícula que Sirius no pudo evitar reírse, incrédulo._

_- ¡Pues claro! ¿Quieres que me quede a vivir debajo de un puente?_

_Regulus bajó la vista otra vez y sorbió por la nariz._

_- Voy a echarte de menos._

_Ninguno de los dos habló después de aquello. Sirius agrandó los ojos, impresionado. Una cosa es intuir que tu familia va a extrañarte durante tu ausencia, o la ilusión de convencerse a uno mismo de ello para no sentirse una molestia de la que están deseando deshacerse. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era que tu hermano pequeño, al que te pasabas fastidiando el día entero en un continuo juego de desquiciarlo, con el que no hacías más que discutir por las tonterías más insignificantes, y con el que te peleabas día sí y día también, te dijera de sopetón que iba a echarte de menos y te hiciera prometerle que ibas a regresar. Era tan surrealista que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse de que no lo acababa de alucinar._

_- Eh –añadió cuando consiguió recuperarse, sintiéndose obligado a levantarle un poco el ánimo a Regulus-, vamos, no te pongas así. El tiempo se va a pasar volando y, antes de que te des cuenta, tú también empezarás el colegio y estaremos los dos allí. Así podremos quedarnos en Hogwarts todo el año y no volver a ver a madre hasta el verano. Seguro que ella también se alegra._

_Regulus sonrió ante la idea, animándose. Y, cuando miró de nuevo a su hermano mayor, en sus ojos volvía a brillar la inocencia de siempre, y esa candidez en la que Sirius tanto se cebaba._

_- Es verdad –sonrió, contento-. Estaremos juntos allí. ¡Y, como tú eres mayor, me podrás ayudar con los deberes y defenderme de los que me caigan mal!_

_- ¡Yo no soy tu esclavo, ni tu guardaespaldas, enano! –replicó en el acto Sirius, haciéndose el ofendido-. Allí aprendes a sacarte las castañas del fuego tú solito, que yo no voy a estar todo el día detrás de ti para tenerte en palmitas. _

_La expresión de Regulus decayó nuevamente, pero Sirius conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para no dejarse embaucar._

_- No me pongas cara de cordero, fui yo quién te enseñó a hacerlo –lo reprendió, dándole una leve colleja-. De todas formas… cuando estés en tercero podremos ir algún día juntos a Hogsmeade. Ya me encargaré de enseñarte a beber como un hombre._

_Aunque el comentario encubría una sátira directa a la aversión que sentía Regulus hacia el alcohol, el niño no pareció notarlo, porque la idea de irse los dos juntos de juerga lo entusiasmó. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba hablando por los codos, con los ojos grises brillantes y claros como una mañana despejada de invierno, haciendo planes y creando castillos en el aire que estaban destinados a derrumbarse. Sirius se sorprendió por su reacción, pero enseguida se contagió y pronto empezaron a bromear de nuevo y a picarse mutuamente, hasta que acabaron corriendo por todo el segundo piso, persiguiéndose el uno al otro bajo amenazas de torturas varias salpicadas de carcajadas._

_Regulus estaba convencido de que ambos irían a la misma casa, y, en cierto modo, Sirius también. Porque, cuando los niños son pequeños, no entienden de casas, sangre o viejas rencillas. _

_Regulus estaba convencido de que, cuando estuvieran los dos en Hogwarts, pasarían tanto tiempo juntos como ahora que estaban en casa. Que se quedarían juntos hasta tarde en la sala común, hablando, jugando, riendo, maquinando alguna trastada, o lo que fuese. Que su hermano le ayudaría con los deberes, aunque ahora lo negara, que le enseñaría hechizos nuevos de los cursos superiores, y que de verdad lo defendería si alguien se metía con él o lo amenazaba de alguna forma._

_Regulus estaba totalmente convencido de ello, porque, a fin de cuentas, el propio Sirius le había dicho una vez que para eso estaban los hermanos mayores. _

_Con lo que Regulus no contaba era con que, aquel septiembre, Sirius fue seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor, y, por algún motivo, eso volvió medio locos a sus padres y el ambiente en Grimmauld Place cambió de una forma espeluznante. De repente, todo eran discursos sobre la importancia de la pureza de sangre, la tradición, la estirpe, el prestigio y demás cosas que un niño de 9 años apenas puede comprender. La presión se volvió tan insoportable que, cuando llegó Navidad, Regulus estaba deseando que su hermano volviera de una vez y lo salvara de aquel ambiente agobiante._

_Pero Sirius no volvió en vacaciones. Y a nadie excepto él pareció importarle el detalle._

_Ésa fue la primera promesa seria que su hermano mayor incumplió. Porque él le había prometido que volvería y no se olvidaría de él. Que lo cuidaría cuando tuviera miedo. Y ahora tenía miedo. Miedo de cosas que no entendía, y miedo del desastre que intuía a través de la actitud de su madre y los discursos de su padre. Tuvo miedo durante todo el año, pero Sirius no lo rescató._

_Cuando volvieron a verse en verano, Regulus no sólo se dio cuenta de que su hermano había cambiado enormemente durante su estancia en el colegio, sino que él mismo se sintió diferente a su lado, como si una brecha invisible los estuviera separando de forma irreconciliable. Sirius también volvió hablando sobre sangre, tradición, estirpe y prestigio, pero sus ideas al respecto chocaban con violencia contra las de sus padres. Algo que nunca les había interesado a los dos niños en absoluto parecía haber pasado a ser lo más importante del mundo. No hubo más risas, ni bromas absurdas, ni piques, ni peleas insulsas de hermanos. Y Regulus, que seguía sin entender nada, quedó al margen del resto de su familia, como si ellos estuvieran a años luz de él. No los reconocía. Pero ahora tampoco se reconocía a sí mismo._

_Sirius volvió a Hogwarts con el ceño fruncido y una despedida más fría que el puro hielo. Y los discursos y la presión cayeron de golpe otra vez sobre el menor de los Black, aplastándolo hasta el punto de que ya no sabía si aquella vida que estaba viviendo ahora era la misma que había llevado durante sus primeros 9 años. No comprendía nada y eso lo exasperaba. No le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y no quería que siguiera así. Pero Sirius tampoco volvió aquella Navidad, y, una vez más, nadie salvó a Regulus de lo que se le echaba encima._

_Su hermano mayor volvió a fallarle. Y, esta vez, Regulus se enfadó con él por incumplir su promesa de nuevo._

_Se enfadó aún más cuando Sirius lo dejó solo en el Expreso de Hogwarts el septiembre siguiente, porque había quedado con sus amigos. Se enfadó todavía más por tener que compartir viaje con sus primas Bella y Cissa, y los amigos de la primera. Se enfureció al pasar todo el trayecto oyendo cómo sus compañeros despotricaban contra Gryffindor, y en especial contra el cuarteto de amigos que había formado Sirius allí. Ardió de rabia al comprender que ellos tenían razón, y que los estúpidos gryffindors le habían robado a su hermano, lavándole el cerebro y poniéndolo en contra de toda la familia Black. Su ira creció al comprender, finalmente, que todo lo que habían dicho sus padres era verdad._

_Y seguía furioso cuando se sentó por fin ante todo el Gran Comedor, con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la cabeza._

_Sólo cuando éste gritó "¡Slytherin!" su enfado se congeló. _

_Ante todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Regulus Black compuso una expresión sorprendida y desconcertada que nadie entendió… pero que era un reflejo exacto de la que lucía su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ambos se miraron en la distancia, recuperando por un segundo la complicidad de antaño. Y la brecha que los separaba se convirtió en una falla que se hundió hasta las profundidades de la tierra, separándolos para siempre._

_Y, como ya era costumbre, Sirius tampoco fue a salvarlo aquella vez._

--------------

Sirius tenía un aspecto horrible cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Gruñía mucho más que de costumbre y Remus, si no fuera porque podía verlo ante sí con su forma humana, habría jurado que durante la noche se había transformado en "Hocicos".

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? –masculló Black, como si le costara un terrible esfuerzo pronunciar cada palabra, mientras sorbía un café caliente (el mismo de la noche anterior, que había sido recalentado) y se sujetaba la cabeza con la otra mano, hundido en las almohadas de su cama.

Remus, sentado en una silla junto a él, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas cómodamente, alzó una ceja mientras torcía los labios en una mueca.

- Si te refieres a qué hora es, van a dar las 11 de la mañana.

Sirius gruñó una vez más, molesto consigo mismo y con su tremenda resaca.

- ¿Ha venido alguien? ¿Alguna novedad?

- Ninguna novedad, pero sí ha venido gente. Hestia pasó a primera hora de la mañana a dar parte, y Kingsley y Tonks han venido también. Tonks preguntó por ti.

- No le habrás dicho que estaba… _así_, ¿verdad?

- ¿Borracho? No, no se lo he dicho. Le he dicho que te había dado un ataque de enfurruñamiento y te habías encerrado con Buckbeak en la habitación de tu madre.

Sirius se detuvo a medio camino de llevarse la taza a la boca otra vez y miró a Lupin con los ojos entornados.

- Eres un cabrón.

Remus dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Tal vez.

No volvieron a hablar mientras Sirius se terminaba el café. El día seguía gris y frío, no parecían estar alcanzando ya la media mañana. La escasa claridad que entraba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación, era más propia del amanecer. Pero con eso bastaba para ver claramente el deplorable estado del último de los Black. Remus se preguntó fugazmente si él mismo ofrecería un aspecto peor que ése después de la luna llena, o si en esos momentos ambos amigos estarían a mano.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Como si Buckbeak acabara de bailarme una polca sobre la cabeza –replicó Sirius, con el ceño arrugado, y se terminó el café con un último trago-. Esto está asqueroso, Moony. ¿Le has echado algo que no me hayas dicho?

- Sí, sedante para dragones –bromeó Remus, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. El alcohol te ha atrofiado las papilas gustativas.

- Será eso… o que tu café siempre ha sido una mierda, hablando malamente.

- Por cierto, Sirius… -Remus se incorporó en la silla, inclinándose hasta acodarse en sus rodillas y entrelazando las manos, como si buscara la mejor forma de expresarse-. Verás… he estado pensando en ello y…

- Espera –Sirius alzó una mano, como para detenerlo-. No sigas. Si vas a declararte, no quiero oírlo.

Remus suspiró resignado y lo miró con seriedad.

- Voy a hablar con Dung para que no vuelva a traerte alcohol a la casa –soltó.

Durante unos segundos, ambos amigos se miraron en silencio, sin sonreír, sin bromear.

- No es Dung quién me trae la bebida –replicó Sirius, con sus ojos claros clavados en los de Lupin.

- A partir de ahora, si quieres volver a emborracharte, tendrás que recurrir a él, porque en Grimmauld Place ya no queda.

- ¿Te has deshecho de la bodega de mi padre? –Sirius agrandó los ojos, totalmente boquiabierto-. ¿Toda la producción del vino importado de la mejor cosecha de la historia?

Remus alzó las cejas.

- Bueno, dicho así parece un crimen. Pero sí, lo he tirado todo por el desagüe esta noche.

El silencio volvió. Sirius, aún impresionado, se quedó mirando al vacío como si considerara aquello una hazaña inconcebible.

- ¿Y Kreacher no se ha opuesto?

- Creo que estuvo a punto de maldecirme un par de veces, pero lo dejé inmovilizado por si acaso.

- Joder…

Sin terminar de creérselo, Sirius se hundió en las almohadas sobre las que estaba recostado, intentando digerir la noticia. Remus puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, suspirando de nuevo.

- Escucha –añadió-, pasas demasiado tiempo solo aquí dentro. Y no quiero que corras el riesgo de darte a la bebida, ¿de acuerdo?

- Es decir, que ya no puedo ni emborracharme… Joder…

- Un Sirius alcohólico no nos es de mucha ayuda, la verdad.

- El Sirius sobrio tampoco, Moony.

- Pero no te haces ningún bien a ti mismo de esta forma –Remus frunció el ceño con preocupación-. ¿Quieres decirme ahora qué pasó anoche?

Por un instante, dio la impresión de que Sirius no había oído la pregunta. Luego parpadeó lentamente, como saliendo de un sueño, y giró el rostro muy despacio hacia su amigo, con cara de no entender.

- ¿Anoche?

- Anoche, sí –resopló Remus con impaciencia, alzando los brazos como si fuese obvio-. Anoche, Sirius, anoche. Te emborracharías por algo, digo yo, ¿o simplemente te aburrías?

Black se lo quedó mirando un momento. Luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana, casi con expresión desorientada.

- Estaba lloviendo.

- Suele ocurrir –replicó lacónicamente el antiguo profesor-. ¿Qué pasa, cuando llueve te emborrachas, o algo así?

Sirius se pasó la mano distraídamente por la cara, palpándose la barba de varios días y rascándose la mejilla, aún vuelto hacia la ventana.

- Moony… ¿todavía está lloviendo?

Remus sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Los ojos le escocieron y un fuerte nudo se le cerró en la garganta, dejándolo mudo. Y supo que discutir o preguntar no serviría de nada. Sirius no estaba bien. Grimmauld Place le estaba afectando de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Y el pálpito descorazonador de que aquel hombre se consumiría poco a poco si no lo sacaban de allí le asaltó con más fuerza que nunca.

- Sí, Padfoot –musitó a duras penas-. Todavía está lloviendo.

- También llovía el día que me fui –añadió Sirius, ausente-. No me gusta estar aquí. No cuando hay tormenta, solo con Kreacher. Reggie tenía razón, es traumático.

_Reggie_. Remus no necesitó preguntar nada más. Y su mirada voló hacia el bloc de dibujo que Sirius había estado abrazando durante toda la noche, como si fuese un niño pequeño aferrado a su peluche, y que ahora descansaba cerrado a un lado de la cama, sobre la raída colcha. Tuvo que respirar hondo para combatir unas repentinas e inexplicables ganas de llorar.

- Vas a quedarte, ¿verdad? –inquirió de repente Sirius, y, al mirarlo, Remus tuvo la impresión de que volvía a ser el chico de 11 años que conoció tantísimo tiempo atrás, en el Expreso de Hogwarts-. Vas a quedarte unos días. Lo dijiste anoche, ¿no? Te quedarás aquí, conmigo…

- Sí, voy a quedarme unos días –Lupin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír, con algo de la vieja sorna que compartían cuando eran pequeños-. Pero no creas que voy a estar cuidando de ti como si fueses un enfermo terminal, ya eres mayorcito para ocuparte de tu propia higiene y ese tipo de cosas.

Sirius volvió a pasarse la mano por la barbilla, torciendo la boca y recuperando su expresión habitual.

- Sí… Debo estar hecho una mierda ahora mismo, quizá debería lavarme, o algo…

- No pienses en afeitarte, no voy a traerte una cuchilla. Acabarías cortándote el cuello.

Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno le dedicó a su amigo una mirada de intenso reproche.

- Todavía no he desarrollado instintos suicidas, aunque no te lo creas. Gracias por tu confianza incondicional, viejo amigo.

- No lo digo por eso. Con la resaca, te tiemblan las manos, corres el riesgo de degollarte sin querer. Y yo no te pienso afeitar, ya te lo he dicho.

- Hay que ver, Moony, hasta esto ha llegado nuestra amistad… No lo esperaba de ti.

- Bastante hice con traerte a cuestas desde la cocina, Paddie –Remus entornó los ojos con suspicacia-. Tres tramos de escaleras, te lo recuerdo.

- Debiste usar el _mobilicorpus_ –rió Black entre dientes.

Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, relajándose un poco. Pero en sus ojos seguía escondiéndose la sombra de la preocupación. Abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero Sirius se le adelantó con un bostezo descomunal, seguido de un sonoro suspiro.

- Bueno… -entonó, hundiéndose en la cama y removiéndose para echarse de costado y acomodarse bajo las sábanas-, no creo que a nadie le importe que duerma un poco más, ¿no? Dudo que alguien me eche de menos. Moony… si pasa algo me avisas, ¿eh? Pero quiero descansar. No me dejes dormir mucho rato, despiértame a la hora del té o así.

- Está bien, está bien –suspiró su compañero, y esta vez sonrió con sincera indulgencia, rememorando viejos tiempos-. ¿Quiere algo más el señor?

- Sí, prepárame algo interesante para comer, ¿vale? Te dejo que me sorprendas.

Negando con la cabeza y manteniendo su vaga sonrisa, Remus se puso en pie con la intención de abandonar la habitación y dejar que su amigo terminara de reponerse. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Sirius volvió a frenarlo.

- Moony…

Él se volvió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio.

- Gracias… por quedarte aquí.

Remus entornó los ojos con melancolía, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- No hay por qué darlas. Duerme la mona, anda, a ver si esta tarde empiezas a ser persona de una vez y me ayudas a seguir con la limpieza.

- Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, me parece que no voy a levantarme hasta mañana, o pasado…

Lupin cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pero, al igual que la noche anterior, se quedó un momento más allí quieto, sumido en sus pensamientos. Había muchas cosas que no podía comprender, y que probablemente no terminaría de comprender nunca. Sirius siempre se había cerrado por banda ante los temas que no le interesaba tratar con los demás, él sabía muy bien que su amigo podía llegar a ser una tumba. Pero, con respecto a lo ocurrido la noche anterior y la causa de su borrachera, no estaba usando los métodos típicos de evasión que Remus conocía. Era como si de verdad su cerebro hubiese bloqueado algo importante, en un intento de autoprotegerse. Y esa actitud no le daba buena espina.

No volvió al dormitorio hasta las cuatro de la tarde, aproximadamente, y, al entrar, se sorprendió al encontrar la cama vacía. Sirius estaba de pie junto a la ventana, apoyado contra el marco y mirando a través del fino visillo hacia la calle, bañada aún por la lluvia. Parecía encontrarse en un mundo totalmente ajeno, al margen del tiempo y el espacio que ocupaba su cuerpo. No notó la presencia de Lupin ni siquiera cuando éste lo llamó desde la puerta. Pero Remus tampoco insistió. Y, viendo que Sirius tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza, apretándose contra el pecho el viejo bloc de dibujo, suspiró una vez más, rindiéndose, y volvió a abandonar la habitación, dejando a Black solo con sus pensamientos.

Él podía intentar distraer a Sirius. Podía intentarlo, aunque no lo consiguiera. Pero no podía luchar contra los fantasmas de sus recuerdos. Y eso, ni siquiera el propio Sirius parecía ser capaz de conseguirlo.

--------------

_Llovía. Llovía con una violencia que parecía directamente sacada del corazón del joven Black. La lluvia aporreaba la casa con saña, como si intentara herirla, traspasarla. El día estaba oscuro y frío, a pesar de ser verano. Y Sirius sentía que esa oscuridad también reflejaba la que le estaba carcomiendo a él el alma._

_El número 12 de Grimmauld Place era agobiante. Desquiciante. Las paredes se le caían encima, intentando asfixiarlo, aplastarlo. El aire que se respiraba allí dentro era tan agrio que daba ganas de vomitar. Desde que había vuelto del colegio, tras terminar su quinto curso, hacía dos semanas escasas, una sensación de vértigo constante le había atenazado el estómago de tal manera que apenas podía comer. Y esas nauseas perpetuas estaban destrozándolo por dentro. No podía mirar a su padre a la cara. No podía ver a su madre sin que el asco le consumiera las entrañas. No soportaba tener los pies sobre aquel suelo, ni vivir entre aquellas paredes. No lo podía soportar._

_Y por eso había tomado su decisión._

_Sirius estaba de pie en su cuarto, apoyado contra el quicio de la ventana, mirando a través de los visillos la calle empapada. Una calle que en esos momentos le parecía mil veces mejor que el confortable interior de la que había sido su casa hasta la fecha desde que nació. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que los comentarios exaltados de su madre contra los mestizos y los "sangre sucia", los únicos temas de conversación que parecían ocupar su cabeza las 24 horas del día, al menos mientras compartía el mismo espacio vital que él. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que las constantes insinuaciones de su padre a favor de las atrocidades que lord Voldemort estaba haciendo en pos de la pureza de sangre en la raza mágica. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que la forma en la que ambos lo miraban a él, con los ojos entornados, como escaneándolo y esperando el más mínimo comentario al respecto por su parte para saltar sobre él y comérselo vivo._

_Cualquier cosa sería mejor que acabar como Bellatrix, y tantos otros estúpidos que, como ella, habían perdido la cabeza por la causa de un loco…_

_Andrómeda ya había intuido el desastre y había puesto pies en polvorosa. Ahora ya no era más que el cerco de una quemadura en el árbol genealógico y un tema vedado en las conversaciones familiares, como si al no mencionarla pudieran olvidar su existencia. Ella, con todo lo criticada e insultada que había sido por su hermana mayor, había sido mucho más inteligente que Bellatrix, y mucho más inteligente de lo que lo sería Narcisa, que vivía inmersa en su pequeño mundo de cosas absurdas como si no se enterase de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, o no se quisiera enterar._

_Ya había empezado la sesión de reclutamiento entre todos los jóvenes de la familia. Los Black no iban a ser menos que nadie, por nada del mundo se quedarían atrás. Bella ya era una fiel seguidora de Voldemort, y muy orgullosa de ello, además. Con la huída de Andrómeda, Sirius estaba seguro de que él sería el próximo a quien le tocaría el turno. Y no iba a esperar hasta graduarse en el colegio para dejar clara su postura al respecto. Antes prefería convertirse también en un nombre quemado en el tapiz del salón, que pasar por algo semejante para convertirse en el orgullo de los Black. Antes morir, que convertirse en asesino._

_Por eso, esa tarde que estaba solo en su casa, se marcharía. Sin una nota, sin una despedida, y sin dejar nada tras él, como si nunca hubiese existido, para ahorrarle a sus padres el trabajo de tener que eliminar cualquier cosa que le hubiese podido pertenecer. Se marcharía para siempre y no volvería a poner los pies en aquel lugar de are viciado y odio perpetuo que se colaba por la piel como un veneno y ennegrecía el corazón. Llevaba madurando aquella idea desde que había puesto los pies en la estación de King's Cross y había visto la gélida mirada característica de su padre fulminando a los Lupin, reconocidos mestizos, que estaban recibiendo a su hijo Remus con entusiasmo unos metros más allá; desde que su madre había puesto cara de asco al casi chocarse con los Evans, que, a pesar de tener a su hija Lily ingresada en Hogwarts desde hacía cinco años ya, seguían moviéndose con torpeza entre los magos, delatando de una manera muy obvia que eran muggles; y desde que, durante toda la cena de aquel mismo día, ambos adultos se explayaron poniendo verdes a unos y otros, mestizos y muggles, como si fuesen un cáncer para la comunidad mágica._

_Pero Sirius ya no discutía con ellos. Ya había asumido que no merecía la pena. Después de haber pasado el verano anterior gritando casi constantemente durante los meses de vacaciones, inmerso en una pelea tras otra con su madre o su padre, o los dos a la vez, o con la tía Druella y el tío Cygnus, o con cualquier miembro de la familia que se apareciera por la casa… después de haberse llevado en dos meses más bofetadas que en sus 15 años previos de vida… después de haberse desgañitado, insultado y hasta llorado de rabia… ya no merecía la pena. Por eso, desde que había vuelto, se había limitado al "sí, madre", o "sí, padre", y poco más. Palabras vacías que apenas ocultaban el fuego de rabia que le hacía hervir la sangre a cada segundo y que le estaba creando una úlcera en el estómago. Pero ya no importaba, porque la idea de irse tomaba cada día más fuerza y se hacía tan real que podía tocarla. Eso era lo único que lo consolaba. Y hoy era su oportunidad de salir de allí y volver a respirar aire puro._

_Con renovadas energías, recordándose que no debía perder el tiempo, apartó por fin su ausente mirada gris de la calle y se dio la vuelta con la intención de terminar de meter sus cosas en el baúl que tenía abierto a los pies de la cama. Los libros de Hogwarts desparramados por ahí, un par de túnicas más, y el equipaje estaría terminado. Llegaría a cenar a casa de James. Y el pastel de carne de Dorea Potter seguro que conseguía devolverle el apetito perdido en aquella endemoniada casa._

_Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, se quedó clavado al piso, tensándose como la cuerda de un arco a punto de disparar. Desde la puerta abierta de su habitación, plantado en el umbral, Regulus lo miraba fijamente como si fuese una estatua de hielo. Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos._

_- ¿Tú no te habías ido a casa de un amigo? –soltó Sirius, cortante._

_- No –contestó Regulus, igual de seco._

_Silencio. Silencio, silencio, silencio… Siempre silencio, siempre incómodo, siempre hiriente y a la vez esperanzado, como si al mirarse buscaran algo que habían perdido muchos años atrás y que nunca encontraban. Una búsqueda exasperante, una esperanza desesperada. Pero Sirius ya no tenía tiempo para seguir buscando, ni para esperar más. _

_Más asfixiante aún que los comentarios despectivos de su madre, más cargante que los discursos de su padre sobre la estirpe de los Black, era la simple imagen de Regulus. Sólo su imagen, con eso bastaba. Su imagen que cada vez se parecía más a la del propio Sirius, como si fuese una versión un poco más joven de sí mismo. Su imagen, que le recordaba en lo que él mismo podría convertirse y le daba aún más ganas de salir corriendo y no volver la vista atrás._

_Muy lejanos quedaban ya los tiempos en los que ambos, pequeños, no entendían nada del mundo, ni les interesaba entenderlo. Los tiempos en los que las ideas racistas de Walburga eran "las manías de madre", y la obsesión de Orion por la pureza de sangre era "cosa de mayores". Quedaban muy lejos, pero Sirius no estaba seguro de si su hermano pequeño había cambiado su ingenua visión del mundo o seguía creyendo a pies juntillas que lo que sus padres estaban haciendo y diciendo era lo correcto. No lo sabía y casi prefería no saberlo, porque la actitud de Regulus en los últimos años le daba una pista aproximada de cuál era la respuesta y confirmarla le daba demasiado miedo. _

_Miedo… y no entendía por qué._

_- Bueno, pues vete a fastidiar a otra parte, que tengo cosas que hacer._

_Con esas simples palabras, tan típicas y a la vez tan inesperadamente hirientes, le dio la espalda al muchacho que estaba en la puerta y se puso a amontonar distraídamente los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, disimulando, como si simplemente estuviera recogiendo la habitación. Sin embargo, Regulus no era idiota. Sus ojos se habían clavado en el baúl abierto, en las puertas entornadas del armario, que dejaban entrever el interior vacío, y en los muchos objetos personales de su hermano mayor que habían desaparecido de la vista. Y su rostro, más pálido de lo normal, se había tensado de una forma casi dolorosa._

_- No voy a dejar que te vayas._

_Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre Sirius como una losa. Quedándose momentáneamente sin aire, volvió la vista con rapidez hacia su hermano, sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Y lo vio allí, aún en el umbral, tieso como una estaca, alto y delgado, igual que él cuando tenía su edad. Igual. Pero pálido, mucho más pálido. De repente le pareció mucho más pequeño que de costumbre, casi minúsculo, y se le escapó una carcajada que sonó medio histérica._

_- ¿En serio? –entonó, burlándose, y el pecho le bulló con un nerviosismo que lo estaba ahogando-. ¿No vas a dejar que me vaya? ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedírmelo, Reggie? Vamos, sorpréndeme._

_Regulus no contestó, pero apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño con decisión. Y seguía allí, bloqueando la maldita puerta. La salida hacia su libertad…_

_- ¿Vas a chivarte? –siguió Sirius, manteniendo ese desquiciante tono irónico que lo estaba enfermando incluso a él-. ¿Vas a ir corriendo a chivarte a madre, para que ella venga a darme un azote? ¡Pues hala, ya estás tardando!_

_Perdió los nervios y echó con violencia todos los libros dentro del baúl, con un gran estruendo. _

No había contado con aquel contratiempo…

_Con las mismas, arrancó las dos túnicas que quedaban en el armario y las echó dentro también. _

No había contado con que alguien lo viera marcharse…

_El estuche de pociones, la balanza y el caldero. _

No había contado con que tendría que despedirse precisamente de él…

_La capa, el sombrero y los zapatos. _

No había planeado ninguna despedida y ahora tenía mucho más miedo que antes…

_Y, finalmente, la varita._

_Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Regulus, arrebolado por el reciente esfuerzo frenético, el chico había palidecido aún más, tanto que casi parecía un fantasma, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro. Y Sirius sintió que se volvería loco si no se apartaba ya._

_- Quítate de la puerta, Regulus –amenazó entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada._

_- No me pienso apartar –replicó él, desafiante, aunque su voz temblaba un poco._

_- Quítate o te quito yo –añadió Sirius, cada vez más nervioso. Pero Regulus no se movió-. ¡APÁRTATE DE LA PUERTA, JODER!_

_Con un violento gesto de varita, el baúl se elevó en el aire y salió volando como una bala de cañón hacia el menor de los Black. Regulus apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse de un salto, trastabillando, y el baúl cruzó el umbral y se estampó contra el suelo del pasillo con un batacazo que sacudió toda la casa. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Sirius corrió hacia la puerta, tiró de él para quitarlo de en medio bruscamente y se abalanzó hacia el pasillo con la intención de huir de una vez. Regulus estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, desequilibrado por el ataque de su hermano, pero tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió agarrar a Sirius por la espalda de la túnica antes de que éste abandonara la habitación, frenándolo._

_- ¡No vas a irte, Sirius! –bramó, y su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal-. ¡No voy a permitírtelo!_

_- ¡Suéltame, Regulus! –chilló a su vez el mayor, agarrándose al marco de la puerta para sostenerse-. ¡Suéltame o te vas a arrepentir!_

_- ¡NO!_

_Forcejearon durante unos instantes, agarrándose, empujándose e incluso golpeándose. Todo valía, como cuando eran pequeños. Pero ahora no estaban jugando. Y Sirius, sintiendo que las ganas de vomitar aumentaban hasta límites insospechados, se libró finalmente de su hermano con un violento empujón y alzó la varita hacia él en gesto amenazante, casi en un acto reflejo. Regulus, que había retrocedido a trompicones, cambió de cara con una velocidad espeluznante. Miró la varita con incredulidad, y luego dirigió sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos hacia su hermano mayor, como si se tratase de un dementor recién salido de la nada._

_Pero esa sorpresa duró muy poco, porque enseguida se irguió, despacio, y compuso esa expresión arrogante típica de los Black, alzando el mentón con orgullo y entornando los ojos con impertinencia. La misma expresión que Sirius le dirigía a sus padres cuando discutían, y la que sus padres le dirigían a él. Una expresión que le recordaba lo asquerosos que eran todos los miembros de la familia… y lo asqueroso que podía llegar a ser él también._

_- ¿Vas a maldecirme? –inquirió Regulus, y su tono no coincidió con su expresión, porque temblaba tanto que no imponía en absoluto-. ¿Serías capaz de maldecir a tu propio hermano pequeño? Bueno… no sé qué otra cosa se puede esperar de ti a estas alturas, ¿no? Para ti ya no soy más que un asqueroso slytherin…_

_Sirius tembló por las nauseas. Nauseas causadas por el asco que sentía hacia sí mismo, y por el asco que le provocaba Regulus al recordarle lo despreciable que había sido, era y seguiría siendo. Porque los Black son despreciables hasta el día en que se mueren, lo llevan en la sangre, era la maravillosa herencia que le habían dejado sus padres por partida doble._

_Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a su hermano a la cara, e hizo un nuevo intento de salir corriendo, pero Regulus se le tiró encima, encaramándosele a la espalda y envolviéndolo con ambos brazos para detenerlo. La violencia del gesto estuvo a punto de tirarlos al suelo a los dos._

_- ¡SUÉLTAME! –exclamó a voz en cuello, colérico, intentando quitárselo de encima._

_- ¡NO! –gritó Regulus, con algo muy cercano a la desesperación-. ¡No vas a irte! ¡No vas a dejarme aquí solo!_

_El miedo crecía, crecía tanto que Sirius apenas podía respirar. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en toda su vida. Y seguía sin comprender por qué. Sólo sabía que tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Marcharse sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en nada, ni nadie. Sin recordar, sin ablandarse. Sólo huir de una vez y no regresar nunca._

_Llevado por la desesperación del momento, le pegó varios codazos a Regulus en el estómago hasta que éste lo soltó por fin y, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, lo tiró contra el suelo sin contemplaciones. No se detuvo a comprobar en qué condiciones había quedado el muchacho. En el acto, agarró su baúl y echó a correr lo mejor que pudo, arrastrándolo, hacia las escaleras, tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso para frenar la persecución de su hermano y encargarse de que no volviera a alcanzarlo. El ruido que invadió la casa entera hizo temblar las paredes._

_- ¡Sirius! –chilló Regulus desde su cuarto, levantándose y saliendo tras él-. ¡SIRIUS!_

_Él no se detuvo y empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente. El baúl tronaba con cada escalón._

_- ¡SIRIUS, PARA! ¡PARA, NO SE LO DIRÉ A MADRE, NI A PADRE! ¡NO TE CASTIGARÁN SI NO SE ENTERAN!_

_- ¡Me importa una mierda si me castigan o no! –vociferó él, sin volverse, con un terrible nudo en la garganta-. ¡No volveré a poner los pies en esta asquerosa casa! ¡Felicidades, ya eres el nuevo heredero de los Black, puedes sentirte orgulloso!_

_- ¡ESPERA! –la voz de Regulus sonó tan desgarradora que a Sirius se le quebró el corazón, y eso le dio más miedo todavía-. ¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR!_

_Pero no esperó. No podía esperar más. Llegó al rellano del primer piso y siguió bajando._

_- ¡ERES UN COBARDE! –bramó de repente Regulus, ahora furioso, esquivando los trastos tirados por el suelo para asomarse desde lo alto de las escaleras-. ¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¿ME OYES? ¡UN MALDITO COBARDE!_

_Eso consiguió frenar a Sirius, que se volvió encolerizado hacia su hermano pequeño. No podía tolerar que lo llamara cobarde. Él, que no entendía nada de nada, que había dejado que sus padres le lavaran el cerebro con las ideas de Voldemort, que seguía viviendo en su mundo de fantasías, como cuando tenía 6 años. No entendía nada, nada…_

_- ¡Si soy un cobarde por querer conservar mi integridad, entonces me siento orgulloso de ello! –replicó a pleno pulmón-. ¡Yo no necesito convertirme en un asesino para demostrar que soy valiente, Regulus! ¡A lo mejor tú sí lo necesitas! _

_- ¡TRAIDOR! –Regulus ya estaba bajando las escaleras hacia él, tropezándose-. ¡TRAIDOR!_

_Sirius reanudó la marcha, con más ganas de huir que nunca._

_- ¡Llámame lo que te dé la gana! ¡Prefiero ser un traidor a la sangre, a dejar que me manipulen! ¡Nadie va a vivir mi vida por mí! ¡Quédate aquí y sigue fiel a la estirpe y a la familia si tanto te importa!_

_- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LA FAMILIA Y LA ESTIRPE!_

_El grito de Regulus hizo que su hermano se detuviera en seco otra vez y dirigiera su estupefacta mirada hacia él. Y al mirarlo, encaramado a la barandilla de la escalera para clavar en el mayor su mirada gris cargada de un reproche increíble, creyó que se ahogaría._

_- ¡NO ES ESA TRAICIÓN LA QUE A MÍ ME IMPORTA! –rugió el chico, con voz rota, saturada de un resentimiento acumulado durante años-. ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO A MÍ! ¡A MÍ, SIRIUS, A MÍ! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ERES?_

_No pudo soportar aquello. No podía soportar aquella idea, que dolía más que la peor de las bofetadas, o la peor de las palizas. Y volvió a escapar a la carrera._

_- ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! –Regulus salió corriendo tras él, pero tropezaba cada vez más, quizá porque tenía la vista tan empañada que ya ni veía por dónde iba-. ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, SIRIUS! ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO Y UN TRAIDOR! ¡SI TE VAS, NO VOLVERÉ A LLAMARTE HERMANO NUNCA MÁS!_

_Sirius, sin detenerse más ni volver a mirarlo, quiso gritarle que le importaba un pito que lo llamara hermano o no. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el nudo que le apretaba la garganta lo había dejado mudo finalmente. Sin saber por qué, el viejo dibujo de los dos hermanos cogidos de la mano con sus uniformes de Hogwarts pasó fugazmente por su cabeza, y su mirada también se enturbió._

_- ¡PARA! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR!_

_No se dio cuenta de que Regulus lo había alcanzado y había vuelto a echársele encima, agarrándolo por la manga de la túnica. Ambos chicos resbalaron por las escaleras por el tirón. Sirius consiguió agarrarse a tiempo a la barandilla para sostenerse, pero Regulus cayó de rodillas y se quedó postrado allí, aún aferrado a él._

_- Para… espera, por favor… No me dejes aquí solo…_

_Sirius lo miró, con la quijada rígida y el rostro tenso. Regulus había empezado a llorar en silencio, intentando tragarse los sollozos, pero no apartaba su mirada de su hermano mayor, desconsolado e incluso suplicante. Sirius no comprendió que él mismo tenía también los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que la imagen de su hermano se distorsionó ante él._

_- No me dejes aquí… Me prometiste… me prometiste que cuidarías de mí… Para eso están los hermanos mayores, ¿no? Tú me lo prometiste… prometiste… prometiste que volverías conmigo… Yo soy tu hermano… soy tu hermano, Sirius…_

_Tenía 14 años, y era la primera vez que Sirius lo veía llorar de nuevo desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Era la primera vez que volvía a dirigirse a él con el mismo tono que cuando eran pequeños. La primera vez en años que volvía a mirarlo con esa admiración y dependencia que lo había enorgullecido en un pasado que ahora le parecía tan lejano que apenas recordaba. _

_Era la primera vez que volvía a sentirse necesario y útil… que sentía que tenía una razón para seguir allí…_

_- Llegas tarde –soltó, y ni siquiera reconoció aquella voz como suya-. Ya no somos unos niños, Regulus. Crece y aprende a valerte por ti mismo. Yo no puedo cuidar de ti. Tampoco lo harán eternamente madre y padre. Elige tu camino y síguelo solo, porque nadie va a ayudarte en esta vida. Ahora decide, ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿La tradición de los Black, o tu humanidad?_

_Regulus agrandó sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable. Sirius vio, como en una película ajena a sí mismo, cómo su propio brazo se soltaba del agarre de su hermano, que dejó que la tela se le escurriera entre los dedos sin oponer más resistencia. Apenas fue consciente de que cogía de nuevo su baúl y lo arrastraba otra vez escaleras abajo, dejando a Regulus atrás._

_- No… -susurró éste, casi sin voz-. No, no… ¡NO!_

_Sirius llegó al hall con un último golpe de su equipaje y lo cruzó a zancadas hacia la puerta._

_- ¡Te odio! –gritó entonces Regulus, que rompió a llorar con fuerza-. ¡TE ODIO, SIRIUS! ¡TE ODIO!_

_Casi no podía ver lo que tenía delante. La mano le temblaba con violencia cuando descorrió los cerrojos y, agarrando el pomo, abrió. "No mires atrás –se exigió a sí mismo, apretando los dientes-. No mires atrás. No mires, no mires, no mires…". El ruido ensordecedor de la tormenta que sacudía Londres opacó el llanto de Regulus y le lanzó a Sirius a la cara una bocanada de aire fresco y puro que le llenó los pulmones con el olor a tierra mojada que tanto le gustaba._

_Libre… libre por fin…_

_Pero, al cruzar el umbral, no pudo evitar volver la vista por un segundo. Y vio a su hermano pequeño sentado en lo alto de las escaleras, hecho un ovillo y con las manos fuertemente apretadas contra la orejas, como aquella vez, tanto tiempo atrás, en la que vino a dormir con él porque los truenos le daban miedo. Buscando la protección de su hermano mayor…_

_¿Y si Regulus tenía miedo aún a los truenos? La tormenta era muy fuerte…_

_Sirius salió a trompicones a la calle, cerrando de un portazo tras él. Bajó los escalones de entrada como un autómata, arrastrando aún el baúl. Y, cuando llegó abajo, tropezó definitivamente y se derrumbó en el suelo, hincado de rodillas y con las manos apretadas contra la acera encharcada. La lluvia cayó sobre él como miles de agujas que se le clavaban en el cuerpo, empapándolo. Era casi incapaz de respirar aquel aire puro, como si sus pulmones no lo toleraran, y empezó a jadear, intentando recuperar el oxígeno._

_Rato después, cuando consiguió reponerse lo suficiente como para incorporarse y alzar la varita, y el autobús noctámbulo apareció ante él, estaba tan calado y chorreaba agua de tal manera que nadie se dio cuenta. Ni el cobrador, ni los pasajeros que lo miraron con curiosidad cuando pasó por su lado, ni nadie. Ni siquiera la vieja dama que, al verlo en ese estado, se ofreció amablemente a secarlo con un hechizo._

_Nadie se dio cuenta de que, incluso después de haber sido secado, seguía teniendo la cara húmeda._

_Y ni siquiera James Potter llegó a saber nunca que aquel viaje, el viaje hacia la libertad, desde que salió de su casa hasta que entró en la de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black lo había hecho llorando._

_Y Sirius nunca llegó a saber que la única razón por la que su hermano pequeño no había huido también de Grimmauld Place… era porque, sin él, no tenía a dónde huir._

--------------

A Remus no le sorprendió en absoluto que Sirius apenas probara la comida. Era obvio que casi no se la podía ni tragar. Y tampoco le sorprendió que, tras picotear lo que tenía en el plato, anunciara definitivamente que aún le dolía la cabeza y que se iba a acostar otra vez.

No le sorprendió, pero eso no quiere decir que no le preocupara.

Durante el verano, la marabunta Weasley había ocupado la casa, llenando cada rincón de actividad. Luego había venido Harry, cuya presencia le había levantado bastante el ánimo a Sirius. Pero, ahora que los niños se habían ido al colegio y Molly había regresado a su casa, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba más tiempo vacío que otra cosa, y había adoptado el aspecto de una gigantesca tumba helada. Sirius parecía haberlo asumido con entereza, pero ahora Remus se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que su amigo se volvía más y más taciturno cada vez que volvía a verlo después de pasar un tiempo fuera. Demasiado tiempo solo, demasiado tiempo para pensar. Era lógico que aquella situación hubiese desembocado en esa borrachera monumental.

Pero lo realmente preocupante era que estaban a mediados de otoño. En plena época de lluvias. Y Sirius llevaba todo el día preguntando a cada rato si seguía lloviendo, con una expresión extraña que le ponía los pelos de punta a Lupin.

Remus no sabía qué funesto efecto tenía la conjunción de Grimmauld Place y las tardes lluviosas sobre la salud mental de Sirius. A pesar de haber sido buenos amigos desde los 11 años, quedaban muchas cosas sobre el pasado de Black que el antiguo profesor desconocía por completo. Y una de esas cosas era la relación auténtica que Sirius había mantenido con su hermano Regulus. La _auténtica_ relación, más allá de los desprecios típicos, de las críticas despiadadas y de las bromas pesadas que le había gastado alguna vez cuando estaban en el colegio. Lo que se escondía detrás. Lo que habían forjado durante toda su infancia compartida, las anécdotas de hermanos, las ocurrencias y bromas infantiles, las peleas de almohadas y las trastadas cómplices, todas esas cosas que comparten los hermanos cuando son niños y que raramente se olvidan del todo.

Sirius nunca les había hablado de esas cosas cuando eran más jóvenes. Ni a él, ni a James, ni a Peter. Al menos, que él supiera. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que ni siquiera Potter había sido confesor de Sirius en aquellos asuntos. A él nunca le había gustado enfatizar su ascendencia Black. Remus a veces tenía la impresión de que a Sirius le avergonzaba tanto ser un Black como a él le había avergonzado en su infancia ser un licántropo.

Pero que no le hubiese contado esos aspectos de su vida a nadie no significaba que no estuvieran allí. Y, conociendo a Sirius como lo conocía, Remus estaba convencido de que era muy difícil que éste hubiese estado odiando a su hermano pequeño cada segundo de su vida desde que Regulus nació. De hecho, dudaba incluso que su amigo hubiese llegado a odiar realmente a Regulus en algún momento.

Remus no sabía qué funesto efecto tenía la conjunción de Grimmauld Place y las tardes lluviosas sobre la salud mental de Sirius… pero sí sabía que estaba relacionado con Regulus. Y por eso, en cuanto Sirius desapareció otra vez tras la puerta de su habitación, él se encaminó lentamente hacia el cuarto que nadie había pisado en los meses que llevaba instalada allí la Orden del Fénix.

Al fondo del corredor del segundo piso, la puerta del viejo dormitorio de Regulus Black seguía cerrada a cal y canto, como siempre, alzándose casi imponente ante cualquiera que pretendiera atravesarla. Remus dudó por un momento, observando la oscura madera maciza, pero finalmente agarró el pomo y lo giró con suavidad, casi delicadeza. La puerta se abrió sin dificultad alguna, y un olor rancio a estancia cerrada y mohosa salió a recibirle, haciéndole arrugar la nariz.

Las cortinas estaban echadas y la habitación quedaba en la penumbra total, así que, con un movimiento de varita, Lupin encendió las luces y un amplio cuarto pulcro al máximo, con todo colocado perfectamente en su lugar, apareció ante sus ojos. Miró alrededor con curiosidad. Le resultaba extraño que todo estuviese tan ordenado y pensó que quizá Walburga había colocado con esmero la habitación de su hijo después de que éste muriera.

La imagen de aquella mujer, que despotricaba contra todo bicho viviente desde su retrato en el recibidor, paseándose como un fantasma por la habitación del menor de sus hijos, después de haberlo perdido todo y haberse quedado completamente sola, consiguió estremecerlo con un escalofrío. En verdad Grimmauld Place tenía la facultad de ponerle la carne de gallina a todo el mundo.

Atravesó el umbral y entró en el cuarto, observando cada detalle. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, acumulada durante los años de abandono. La colcha de la imponente cama con dosel, que seguramente antaño había sido la más lujosa del mercado, ahora estaba desvaída y raída, como todas las demás. Un espacioso escritorio ocupaba el lugar más cercano a la ventana, y sobre él estaban colocados al milímetro tres frasquitos de tinta, negra, roja y verde, y una pluma en su peana, justo a la cabecera de un bloc de dibujo abierto por una página en blanco, ahora gris y amarillenta, en un ángulo tan perfecto que casi resultaba espeluznante. Era como si Regulus hubiese estado allí mismo el día anterior, trabajando tranquilamente en sus dibujos, y se hubiese levantado un momento para no volver jamás.

Remus se quedó observando aquello unos segundos, preguntándose si Walburga lo habría dejado así a propósito para intentar convencerse a sí misma de que Regulus iba a volver, como si sólo se hubiese ido de viaje por unos días. Pero apartó la vista, sintiéndose demasiado sugestionado como para pensar con objetividad, y centró su atención en la estantería que estaba al lado del escritorio y que ocupaba un buen tramo de pared. Estaba plagada con los libros y manuales que obviamente habían conformado la biblioteca personal del hermano de Sirius. Había de todo, colocado por géneros y alfabéticamente, según el apellido del autor. Aquella manía por el orden estaba empezando a resultarle un tanto enfermiza. Pero se distrajo al darse cuenta de que una de las puertas de la parte baja de la estantería estaba entreabierta, y varios blocs de dibujo estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Se agachó y terminó de abrir las puertas, echando un vistazo al interior. Aquel espacio, dividido a su vez en dos pisos, estaba lleno de cuadernos de dibujo como el que Sirius llevaba cargando todo el día. Las mismas pastas veteadas de negro y blanco. El mismo grosor y las mismas dimensiones. Y todos tenían pinta de haber sido ojeados recientemente, porque se veían los dedos impresos sobre el polvo. Sentándose en el suelo, Remus sacó el primer bloc y pasó las hojas, echándole un vistazo. Las figuras eran casi inidentificables y, fijándose en las fechas, vio que se trataba de una recopilación de los dibujos que debía haber hecho Regulus en su más tierna infancia, anteriores incluso a los del bloc que portaba Sirius.

Sacó algunos más y fue pasando hojas, comprobando la notable evolución del menor de los Black. Realmente, se le había dado bastante bien el dibujo. Según se hacía mayor, las figuras se perfeccionaban y alcanzaban un grado de realismo impresionante. En un momento dado se encontró con un retrato de Walburga que casi parecía estar a punto de saltar del papel para tirarse a su cuello. Pero Regulus no sólo había retratado a su madre. También vio dibujos de Orion Black, al que Remus no había conocido, pero que se parecía enormemente a Sirius. Había imágenes de muchos miembros de la familia, en distintas situaciones, solos o acompañados, en busto o de cuerpo entero. Vio en aquellas páginas a Bellatrix, tal y como recordaba haberla visto en Hogwarts, con los rasgos afilados propios de los Black, sonriendo con prepotencia. Vio a Andrómeda y a Narcisa, pequeñas, jóvenes y adultas. Incluso se encontró en alguna ocasión con Lucius Malfoy y con Rodolphus Lestrange.

Peo, sobre todo, había autorretratos. Y retratos de Sirius. Muchísimos.

Remus frunció el ceño al comprobar que, a partir de la fecha en la que Sirius había entrado a Hogwarts, los dibujos de Regulus había proliferado, al mismo tiempo que sufrían una evolución estilística impresionante. Llegaba a haber cuatro o cinco con fecha del mismo día. Y la mayoría de ellos representaban cosas tan confusas que sólo el propio autor, y quizá su hermano, podrían entender.

Con 11 años, los trazos de Regulus se volvían más fuertes y rápidos, pero las caras se aclaraban, cada vez más reales. Con 12, la frenética producción de retratos aumentaba aún más, representando ahora el mundo de Hogwarts, profesores, alumnos y lugares. Con 13 años había retratado a un grupo de chicos por los terrenos del colegio, que Remus descubrió estupefacto que eran ellos: James, Sirius, Peter y él. El parecido entre retratados y retrato era sorprendente para un chico tan pequeño, pero ahí estaba, mirándose a sí mismo y a sus amigos a la edad de 15 años, todos ellos perfectamente reconocibles.

Con 14 años, el estilo de Regulus daba otro giro. Y los cuadernillos apenas le duraban dos semanas.

Remus comprendió enseguida que el cambio se originaba a partir de la fecha en la que Sirius se había escapado de casa. Y lo que encontró en aquellas páginas le impresionó hasta tal punto que el corazón se le encogió con un dolor físico.

_Sirius_.

Sirius en cada hoja. Sonriendo, guiñando un ojo, enfurruñado, sacando la lengua, haciendo burla, escéptico, serio, divertido, desafiante… Sirius en cada faceta, dibujado hasta la saciedad, como si Regulus hubiese querido dejar plasmada en papel cada expresión de su hermano y poder mirarlas para no olvidarse de su cara. Como si hubiese querido fabricarse un pobre sustituto al que poderse dirigir y fingir que él seguía a su lado, en vez de tratarse de un simple folio de cartulina.

No pudo evitar cubrirse la boca con una mano. Con 14, con 15, con 16 años… todo eran autorretratos en los que Regulus compartía escenario con su hermano, en las situaciones más variadas. Juntos en una sala común ambigua que no se sabía si era la de Gryffindor o la de Slytherin, como si ese detalle no importara lo más mínimo. Juntos, partiéndose de risa durante una partida de cartas que tenía pinta de estar salpicada de trampas. Juntos en las Tres Escobas, o paseando por Hogsmeade. Juntos en los terrenos del colegio, o por los pasillos. Juntos, riendo, discutiendo, estudiando, practicando, descansando, peleándose… Juntos. Siempre juntos.

Los cuadernillos que había visto tirados en el suelo eran los últimos, de cuando Regulus tenía ya 17 años. Conforme avanzaban las fechas, los dibujos se hacían más oscuros, aunque seguían representando escenas alegres y cargadas de vida. Aumentaban las imágenes en las que Sirius aparecía animando o consolando a su hermano, que se dibujaba a sí mismo con aire decaído. Había otras incluso en las que Regulus los había dibujado a ambos ya de adultos, viviendo tranquilamente, como si la guerra hubiese terminado y los dos hubiesen salido bien parados.

El último dibujo, con fecha de la semana previa a su graduación, consiguió que a Remus le temblara el pulso. Parecía haber sido hecho a toda prisa, con trazos casi furiosos, pero las figuras habían alcanzado ya una perfección que las hacía claramente identificables de todas formas. En la escena aparecía Sirius, erguido con orgullo y los brazos extendidos en cruz, protegiendo a Regulus, que se encogía tras él con la cara medio oculta entre las manos y expresión asustada. Todo el lado izquierdo de la hoja era ocupado por una sombra informe y ambigua, sin rostro, que parecía cernirse sobre ambos jóvenes, intentando atraparlos. Los trazos de aquella sombra eran tan violentos que casi habían traspasado el papel. Pero la expresión determinada del mayor de los Black también había sido plasmada con fuerza, como un reflejo de su fuerza interior, y de su empeño por proteger a su hermano.

No había más dibujos después de ése, ni más cuadernillos. Remus cerró el bloc, recogió los que Sirius había dejado tirados en el suelo el día anterior, seguramente en sus prisas por huir de aquellas imágenes que nunca habían existido, los colocó todos dentro de la estantería y cerró las puertas con la misma suavidad con la que las había abierto. Cuando se levantó para marcharse de allí, se sintió mareado y fatigado, como si le faltara el aire. Y decidió que necesitaba salir a la calle un rato para que le diera el aire y poder recuperar la compostura.

No era de extrañar que Sirius se hubiese emborrachado hasta perder el sentido la noche anterior…

En cada página de cada bloc, Regulus había dejado patente que había extrañado a su hermano con algo que rayaba en la desesperación. Cada dibujo parecía gritarle a quien lo viera que su autor se había sentido abandonado, desprotegido y solo durante años, esperando el regreso de alguien que nunca volvió. Regulus había vivido a través de sus dibujos, soñando escenas y situaciones imposibles. Ésa había sido la única forma en la que había podido escapar.

No, no era de extrañar que Sirius se hubiese emborrachado… porque aquellos dibujos reflejaban que, tal vez, si él hubiese vuelto a buscarle, si lo hubiese sacado a allí, si le hubiese confirmado que no estaba solo y lo hubiese protegido de verdad, cumpliendo su responsabilidad de hermano mayor… tal vez… tal vez Regulus también hubiese podido ser libre.

Si había habido tormenta el día que se marchó… Remus no necesitaba ser un genio para entender por fin por qué de repente la lluvia ponía tan nervioso a Sirius.

Días después, cuando tuvo oportunidad de encontrarse con Dumbledore, Remus le sugirió al anciano profesor que quizá sería aconsejable sacar a Sirius de la casa de vez en cuando, tomando precauciones, por supuesto. Y, cuando el director se negó, abogando a la necesidad de mantener a Sirius en un lugar seguro y a salvo para que no lo ubicaran en Londres, Remus le pidió al menos que no dejaran tanto tiempo solo a Black en Grimmauld Place. No entró en detalles, pero con Dumbledore nunca era necesario entrar en detalles. A él le quedó muy claro que el estado de Sirius estaba empeorando, y se las apañó para que siempre que fuera posible hubiese alguien por el cuartel general para hacerle compañía.

Remus, por su parte, se encargó de pasar todo el tiempo posible allí con él. Y, cuando había tormenta y no podía estar en Grimmauld Place, se las ingeniaba para ponerse en contacto con su amigo por la chimenea.

- ¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntaba siempre en tono de broma-. ¿Superando tu adicción al vino de importación de la mejor cosecha del mundo?

- Joder, Moony, eres el ser más cruel que existe sobre la faz de la tierra… ¡Éste es el método de rehabilitación agresivo, voy a volverme loco!

Charlaban durante un rato, hablando de todo y nada a la vez. Pero al final, distraído, Sirius siempre preguntaba:

- Moony… ¿sigue lloviendo?

Y Remus, con una sonrisa triste, contestaba:

- Sí, Padfoot. Pero no te preocupes, escampará enseguida.

Todos conocían los efectos nocivos que Grimmauld Place tenía sobre Sirius Black. Todos sabían que el hombre apenas podía soportar estar encerrado en una casa de la que siempre había deseado escapar cuando era niño. Todos sabían que había huido de su familia porque los detestaba y lo ponían enfermo, con sus manías y sus obsesiones.

Pero lo que nadie comprendía era que Grimmauld Place no sólo le recordaba a Sirius todas las cosas horribles que había hecho su familia… También le recordaba los errores y las cosas horribles que él mismo había hecho. Que ya no había forma de rectificar, ni de pedir perdón.

Y lo único que quedaba de lo que antaño habían sido dos hermanos, era un puñado de cuadernillos de dibujo, ajados y viejos, como recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, homenaje a dos corazones rotos y a dos vidas destrozadas.

--Fin--

N/A: Bueno… este fic es importante para mí por dos motivos. Primero: me ha servido para aligerar un poco la creciente obsesión por Regulus Black que me está volviendo loca últimamente. Las historias de hermanos son mi debilidad y Sirius y Regulus son unos conejillos de indias maravillosos. Segundo: ¡he conseguido escribir algo de HP que no tiene nada que ver con Respuestas! ¡YUJU! ¡Estoy superando mi adicción! xD

¿Os ha gustado? Sé que hay tropecientos fics con temática similar rulando por aquí, pero quería aportar mi granito de arena, porque estos dos me vuelven loca. Como datos sueltos, aunque he mantenido la genealogía de JK y todo eso, las fechas de nacimiento de los personajes siguen siendo las que uso en R, porque no me fío ni un pelo de los cálculos de esta mujer. Dejan bastante que desear… Espero no haber cometido ningún error grave por ahí, estoy tan metida en el AU que ya no controlo muy bien los datos reales dados en las novelas.

Para terminar, quiero dedicarle este fic a mis sobrinos, mi eterna inspiración en todas las escenas que implican niños. Mis dos sobrinas mayores tienen ahora 11 y 9 años, y me he basado sobre todo en ellas para conformar la relación entre Sirius y Regulus. Tengo la teoría de que todos los hermanos mayores sienten algo de tirria por sus hermanos pequeños, y que todos los hermanos pequeños tienen a sus hermanos mayores en un pedestal. En líneas generales, siempre hay excepciones, por supuesto, cada uno es un mundo. Pero yo siempre me he imaginado así a los hermanos Black.

Así que va por vosotras, Ana y Marta, mis Sirius y Regulus particulares.

Y también por Sergio y Laura, de 7 y 5 años, que estas navidades enternecieron a toda la familia cuando nos los encontramos una mañana durmiendo juntos en la misma cama, abrazados el uno al otro.

Los niños son un mundo… lástima que crezcan tan deprisa.

No os aburro más. Espero que os haya gustado leer esto tanto como a mí escribirlo. De hecho, las dos últimas escenas las escribí con una llorera monumental, porque se me saltaban las lágrimas y apenas veía el teclado. Estas cosas me llegan al corazón, soy muy sensible en lo que se refiere a historias de hermanos. Aaay… (suspiro resignado)

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Hala, que la semana que viene empiezo los exámenes, ¡wiii…! ¡Voy a morir, wiii…! xD

Cuidaos mucho, mis queridos lectores. ¡Hasta pronto!

Dikana ;)

Cuidaos mucho. Y carpe diem.


End file.
